Reunions
by Vampire Hunter X
Summary: A short story that gives some more insight to the battle with fake Syfia, Trevor, and Grant in the inverted castle.


All characters and names are property of Konami.   
  


Reunions   
  


Alucard, cautiously, entered the room to his right. Like all the others, it was an inverted version of a room he had already seen. The room where he had first met Richter Belmont, who at the time had claimed to be the lord of the castle. But this time, there was something new in the room. Three coffins stood perfectly erect. They hadn't been in the other version of the room. Alucard's sword familiar spoke. 

"Master, something is wrong." 

"I know. This is a trick I have seen before." 

Alucard thought back to the time he had joined forces with Trevor Belmont, and the two had encountered the exact same scenario. Three coffins had stood alone in a room. As Alucard and Trevor approached them, a ghostly figure could be seen hovering above them. It entered one of the coffins and inhabited the body within. Trevor and Alucard destroyed the body, only to have the spirit repeat the process with the next coffin. Once the body inside of the third coffin had been destroyed, the spirit had nowhere else to go. The two defeated it with ease. 

The battle had taken everything they had. Alucard wasn't sure if he could handle another battle like this on his own. His sword familiar was powerful, but couldn't even compare to the power of a Belmont. He couldn't allow the battle to happen. After a few minutes, Alucard devised a plan. He would wait for the spirit to try and enter the first coffin, and would destroy it before it had a chance. 

Alucard jumped down from the platform on which he stood, and prepared to execute his plan. He walked past the coffins, all the while keeping his eyes above the coffins. Suddenly, all three of the coffins doors flew opened. Alucard was thrown back by one of them. He looked up to see three figure emerge from the coffin. Three figures that he knew very well. The sorceress Syfia, the pirate Grant, and Trevor Belmont himself. Alucard had fought along side of all three of them many years ago when he first confronted his father. 

"Alucard, my friend. It's me, Trevor. I've come to help you. We all have." 

"Have you now?" 

"Yes. Now let's hurry. We must destroy Dracula before it's too late." 

"Master, it's a trick." 

The sword familiar flew through the air, and thrust itself into the chest of Trevor. Alucard had known that they were impostors. He didn't need the sword to tell him that. The fake Trevor let out an inhuman scream of pain as green blood began to pour from the wound. 

"Looks like he's found out our little secret." 

"We'll just have to kill him ourselves." 

Trevor drew his whip, Grant jumped and clung to the ceiling, and Syfia began to levitate. Alucard had trouble avoiding the attacks of all three of them at the same time. His sword familiar flew to the roof and began trading blows with Grant. He drew his Alucard sword, and set his sites on the closest of the three, Trevor. Alucard double jumped over top of Trevor, and drove his sword into the back of the creatures skull. Trevor's body convulsed for a few moments, until Alucard withdrew his sword. Syfia watched as Trevor's lifeless body fell to the ground. 

"Now look what you've done. You've killed him. What kind of friend are you?" 

"Spare me your speeches on morality, demon." 

"You're right. The only person who has a right to preach to you is Trevor." 

Alucard prepared to attack her, but was ambushed by Grant. The pirate had jammed the sword familiar into the roof, and was now on Alucard's shoulders stabbing him with a dagger. This gave Syfia the opening she was looking for. She recited a few incantations, and Trevor miraculously stood up. Only this time, he looked different. His flesh had been completely rotted, and he moved much slower than before. 

Alucard grabbed Grant and threw him at the zombie Trevor. He jumped up at Syfia, only to have her cast a barrier around herself. Alucard used this to his advantage and springboarded off of it, up to his waiting sword familiar. He pulled it out of the ceiling and tossed it at Syfia. The attack was quickly blocked by another barrier. This distraction gave Alucard the opportunity to come down behind her and drive his sword deep into her back, coming out the other side. Green blood sprayed everywhere as the creature died. 

Grant had finally managed to get the zombie Trevor off of him, and leapt out of the way just in time to miss the sword familiar that was flying in his direction. The sword flew past Grant, and connected with the zombie Trevor, knocking off it's head. 

Alucard came down and swung his sword at Grant, narrowly missing the pirate's throat. As the sword familiar flew to aid it's master, Grant once again took to the ceiling. The sword familiar flew after him. Grant dodged it's attack by dropping back down to the floor, right onto Alucard's waiting sword. The final impostor died just like all the rest, screaming aloud and spraying it's green blood everywhere. 

Alucard sheathed his sword and wiped the blood from his face. This had been far more difficult than he had imagined. The sword familiar gracefully glided down to rejoin it's master. 

Not saying a word, Alucard leapt to the door opposite the one he had come in, and continued his journey to find the one who had been controlling Richter. 


End file.
